An adaptive immune response involves activation, selection, and clonal proliferation of two major classes of lymphocytes termed T cells and B cells. After encountering an antigen, T cells proliferate and differentiate into antigen-specific effector cells, while B cells proliferate and differentiate into antibody-secreting cells.
T cell activation is a multi-step process requiring several signaling events between the T cell and an antigen-presenting cell (APC). For T cell activation to occur, two types of signals must be delivered to a resting T cell. The first type is mediated by the antigen-specific T cell receptor (TcR), and confers specificity to the immune response. The second, costimulatory, type regulates the magnitude of the response and is delivered through accessory receptors on the T cell.
A primary costimulatory signal is delivered through the activating CD28 receptor upon engagement of its ligands B7-1 or B7-2. In contrast, engagement of the inhibitory CTLA-4 receptor by the same B7-1 or B7-2 ligands results in attenuation of T cell response. Thus, CTLA-4 signals antagonize costimulation mediated by CD28. At high antigen concentrations, CD28 costimulation overrides the CTLA-4 inhibitory effect. Temporal regulation of the CD28 and CTLA-4 expression maintains a balance between activating and inhibitory signals and ensures the development of an effective immune response, while safeguarding against the development of autoimmunity.
Molecular homologues of CD28 and CTLA-4 and their B-7 like ligands have been recently identified. ICOS is a CD28-like costimulatory receptor. PD-1 (Programmed Death 1) is an inhibitory receptor and a counterpart of CTLA-4. This disclosure relates to modulation of immune responses mediated by the PD-1 receptor.
PD-1 is a 50-55 kDa type I transmembrane receptor that was originally identified in a T cell line undergoing activation-induced apoptosis.
PD-1 is expressed on T cells, B cells, and macrophages. The ligands for PD-1 are the B7 family members PD-L1 (B7-H1) and PD-L2 (B7-DC).
PD-1 is a member of the immunoglobulin (Ig) superfamily that contains a single Ig V-like domain in its extracellular region. The PD-1 cytoplasmic domain contains two tyrosines, with the most membrane-proximal tyrosine (VAYEEL in mouse PD-1) located within an ITIM (immuno-receptor tyrosine-based inhibitory motif). The presence of an ITIM on PD-1 indicates that this molecule functions to attenuate antigen receptor signaling by recruitment of cytoplasmic phosphatases. Human and murine PD-1 proteins share about 60% amino acid identity with conservation of four potential N-glycosylation sites, and residues that define the Ig-V domain. The ITIM in the cytoplasmic region and the ITIM-like motif surrounding the carboxy-terminal tyrosine (TEYATI in human and mouse) are also conserved between human and murine orthologues.
PD-1 is expressed on activated T cells, B cells, and monocytes. Experimental data implicates the interactions of PD-1 with its ligands in downregulation of central and peripheral immune responses. In particular, proliferation in wild-type T cells but not in PD-1-deficient T cells is inhibited in the presence of PD-L1. Additionally, PD-1-deficient mice exhibit an autoimmune phenotype. PD-1 deficiency in the C57BL/6 mice results in chronic progressive lupus-like glomerulonephritis and arthritis. In Balb/c mice, PD-1 deficiency leads to severe cardiomyopathy due to the presence of heart-tissue-specific self-reacting antibodies.
In general, a need exists to provide safe and effective therapeutic methods for immune disorders such as, for example, autoimmune diseases, inflammatory disorders, allergies, transplant rejection, cancer, immune deficiency, and other immune system-related disorders. Modulation of the immune responses involved in these disorders can be accomplished by manipulation of the PD-1 pathway.